


"10 Ways To Orally Please Your Man"

by LeahMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, No Smut, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahMarie/pseuds/LeahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to give Cas a blowjob, but he isn't exactly sure how, so he seeks help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"10 Ways To Orally Please Your Man"

Dean and Cas had been together for about three months now and Dean was living with constant blue-balls.  He figured Cas wasn’t ready to dive right into a sexual relationship and wanted to take things slow, and it’s not like he could go out and hook up with a random chick from a bar.

 ”Fuck!” Dean yelled. He was right in the middle of jerking off for the third time this week, when he gave up and decided he was going to convince Cas to do more than cuddle tonight.  What could he do for Cas? He hadn’t exactly done anything with a guy before. ‘Maybe a blowjob?’ he thought. Yeah, Dean decided, that’s what he would do.

That evening Dean was all ready to give the best blowjob ever, when he realized that he didn’t even know where to begin with it. Sure, he’d had his dick sucked before, so how different could it be? He wanted to be sure he could make it good for Cas so he took Sams laptop and opened the browser, then typed in ‘ _How to give a good blow job’._ Several websites came up, and he decided to click on the instructional video link. _  
_

Dean was half way into the seemingly informative video when he heard footsteps behind him. The library probably wasn’t the safest place to watch porn, but Sam went out for supplies a while ago and Cas was supposed to be cleaning.

“ _What do you think you are doing?!?”_  Cas asked before Dean could click out of the page. He slammed the lid closed, noises still playing and turned around with a red face. 

"Cas, baby, no I’m sorry. I just…I-" Dean stuttered his words, trying to explain what he was doing.

Cas looked furious and sad at the same time, “Am I not good enough for you? Is that why you have to look at pornography, Dean?” he said.

Dean just looked down and scratched the back of his neck nervously, while Cas stood across from him, arms crossed and waiting for an answer.

"Well? What is it? he said.

Dean mumbled something inaudible, face turning even redder than it was. “What? Speak up!” Cas yelled.

 _'Just perfect'_ Dean thought. Sam walked into the library with bags in his hands, “Hey guys what’s going on?” he said looking at the two of them standing there.

"Apparently I’m not a good enough partner for your brother." Cas said turning to Sam.

Sams jaw dropped and he rushed over to Dean grabbing his shoulder, “Dean, PLEASE, tell me you didn’t cheat on Cas. Oh my God man, why would you do this?!?” he said then sat in the chair putting his hands over his face.

"That’s not it." said Cas and he looked back at Dean, staring into his soul like he always did.

While they continued their staring match, Sam pulled his laptop across the table and looked at the screen. After he saw what was pulled up, he busted out laughing. “Wow.” he shook his head, shut the laptop, and headed out of the room.

"I want an explanation for this Dean.  I thought I expressed my dislike of you watching those videos long ago."

"I wanted to know how to suck your dick, okay?!?" Dean practically yelled. He then sat back down and shoved his face into his hands then continued, "I wanted to make it good for you and not fuck it up, man."

Cas’ face immediately softened then he walked over to the laptop and opened it to see the videos title ‘ _10 Ways To Orally Please Your Man’_

"Dean, I’m sorry, I didn’t…" he really didn’t know what to say, and could hardly imagine the amount of embarrassment Dean must have been feeling right now. So he kneeled down in front of him and moved hsi hands so he could look at him. 

"I’m sorry." he said and leaned in to kiss Dean. "I understand why you might have been confused in how to "Orally Please" me." he chuckled then continued, "I too am confused about it, which is why I didn’t want to have relations with you yet. But you could have just came and talked to me."

"Okay" Dean said. "I will next time."

The mood was getting lighter now and Dean didn’t want to let the skills he’d just learned go to waste. “How about we go practice?” He said with a smirk.

"I think I would like that." Cas said, then they both got up and headed to their room.

"Gross guys!" Sam yelled from the kitchen. Then decided to head out because he probably wouldn’t be able to get any sleep there tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Please leave kudos and a comment.  
> <3


End file.
